


Three Whole Weeks

by agoodtuckering



Series: Doctor Who Oneshots and Stories [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s08e02 Into the Dalek, F/M, Friendship, Just two idiots learning to be friends all over again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodtuckering/pseuds/agoodtuckering
Summary: Clara isn't happy with the Doctor for stranding her in Glasgow and then disappearing for three weeks. She has a thing or two to say about it.





	Three Whole Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny ficlet, of which I hope to write many more (because I'm doing a massive Doctor Who rewatch and I have so many wee ficlet ideas). Takes place during Into the Dalek. What exactly took place between Deep Breath and Into the Dalek? Well, only they know. But, one thing's for certain: Clara is NOT happy that he left her behind.

That was when she heard it. The  _ vworp, vworp  _ noise. That sound. Oh how she loved that sound. It made her heart stutter and her eyes grow wide.

He was back.  _ Finally.  _

Three weeks. It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Glasgow. They stopped for cheap coffee a whole three weeks ago and Gods knew what else he had been up to. For all she knew, she could open the door to find him wearing another face, all over again. How long had it been for him, since he’d seen her? Maybe it had been longer than two weeks for him.

Why was he this way?  _ That part  _ never changed. She suspected it never would, either.

Bloody hell.

What had taken him so long? She’d been in a bookstore and had sent him for coffee and, well, he’d never returned. Three whole weeks. She’d had to find her own way home. It was  _ terrible.  _

She had half a mind to read him a Riot Act of sorts when she saw him again in only a few moments. Maybe she would. She’d give him a stern talking-to. He deserved it for leaving her behind, accidentally or not. 

She slipped out of her classroom again, making her way down the hall and wandering past a few students lingering at their lockers. Up the stairs and innocently wandering, with a smile on her lips. No one asked or questioned her, despite the entrance to the school being in the opposite direction. Then, off to the closet she went, casting a glance ahead and behind her for a moment, briefly, before slipping inside. She closed the door gently behind herself, as silently as possible, and found herself face-to-face with two coffees and a pale hand and long fingers,  _ his long fingers. _

“Where the hell have you been?” she asked, pulling a bemused face and patiently (oh so patiently) awaiting a response from him. 

“You sent me for coffee,” he said with an irritated huff. She deadpanned. “Three weeks ago. In Glasgow.” His hand lowered the coffee cup tray, eyebrows drooping so low that she suddenly feared for their very existence, wondering if they might just drop right off his face if he kept frowning so hard. Thankfully, the moment passed.  

“Three weeks?” he asked. “That’s a long time.” 

“In Glasgow,” she repeated. “That’s dead in a ditch,” she elaborated whilst  _ waiting, _ practically tapping her foot in annoyance. He sighed and added, “It’s not my fault. I got distracted.” 

Oh, life with him was only going to get more interesting… Somehow, she knew this. Understood it, even. And, maybe, just maybe, she  _ liked it.  _


End file.
